All Good Things
by HenryJonesII
Summary: Shawn Spencer has lived a somewhat good life for the past four years overlooking recent events regarding the infamous Yin and Yang killers. However as the saying goes, "All Good Things must come to an end".
1. Chapter 1

**All Good Things…**

**By HenryJonesII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych…USA does…that is all.**

**Summary: Shawn Spencer has lived a somewhat good life for the past four years looking past the recent events regarding the infamous Yin and Yang killers. However as the saying goes, "All Good Things must come to an end" and Shawn is about to find out the hard way…**

**Chapter One: Another One Bites The Dust**

Shawn Spencer was bored to tears to put it mildly. Nearly a week had gone by since the notorious pseudo psychic detective resolved the incident involving the notorious Mr. Yin and yet Shawn had not felt as happy as he probably should have. Indeed Shawn had fought Yin and won, but that victory no matter how sweet it was came at an all too high cost. The terror that Yin put his loved ones through had sub sequentially driven them all away. Abigail broke up with him only hours after being from a watery grave, citing the dangerous working environment that conflicted with her personal aspirations as reasons for the separation. Shawn wanted to feel heart broke, even needed to feel heart broken, but ultimately felt as if the whole parting of ways had been a necessary change in his life. In the end when push came to shove it was Santa Barbara's very own Juliet O'Hara that truly captured Shawn's eye. Alas he chose to save the girl he loved, not the one he was in love with and now he was paying the consequences.

Shawn had repeatedly called Jules in the following days to apologize for the horror filled night that Yin forced her through. As fate would have it, every single call was replied with the sound of silence. With each call not returned, Shawn's guilt grew ten fold. Finally giving up on the third day, Shawn began to accept the fact that any chance he had with the lovely blond junior detective most likely blown the moment she saw Gus come to the rescue instead of himself. Retreating to the inner recesses of his mind…and the Psych office the pseudo psychic had begun to lose it.

Speaking of losing it, or would it be thinking it hmmm…focus…focus…GUS! That's right Burton Guster, a.k.a Gus, his best friend in the whole wide world had conveniently left Shawn in his hour…or day…of need, all alone and heart broken claiming that his company required him to go on some kind of "retreat". Pssshh Yeah Right, and The Adventures of Pluto Nash was a good movie…company retreat his ass.

Oh thinking of Asses…Shawn began to reflect upon his father's abandonment during this dark period in the relatively young psychic detectives life. Sure the old man wouldn't ever leave Shawn be, but when it all came down to it Henry Spencer would be busy fishing, or baiting, or cooking…or drinking…or baiting a fish to catch a bigger fish in which he would then cook it and then drink around a campfire. The point was Shawn's father wasn't around to keep him occupied, then again would he really have wanted to hang out with him. The same could be said for one head detective Carlton "Lassie-Face" Lassiter, sure he always answered his phone but did Shawn really want to make that call or possibly risk Lassie actually accepting an invitation to hang out. Hell no!

Then again Shawn had forgotten about one Officer Buzz McNab he was a nice enough guy.

Shawn's thoughts concerning the naïve officer were interrupted by the incessant ringing of the office telephone, any other day Shawn would have either ignored the call completely thus allowing whoever it was that attempted to hire the duo the opportunity to leave a message that would later be picked up by Gus and relayed to himself, or he would sit and look at the phone until Gus answered it and relayed the case to him…in any case it would be Gus that answered the phone. Seeing as Gus currently resided in the Colorado Mountains or the Mexican Plateau's or something and he was extremely bored, the fake psychic jumped at the phone by the time it reached its fourth ring practically standing on his desk as he happily began his customary greeting.

"Shawn Spencer how may I…"

"_Good to see you haven't lost that cockamamie attitude of yours Spencer". _A somewhat chuckled aged voice interrupted

"Paul. Paul is that you? God man how long has it been four, five years now? What's up?" The psychic detective uttered out barely able to contain his excitement at hearing from a good friend.

"_I'm fine Shawn. Look…there…sigh…Shawn we found mike dead in his home last night._"

Shawn dropped to his chair like a lead weight. The sparkle in his eyes had faded away, the cheer in his voice had died along with the euphoric mood that had just moments ago inhabited his very being that had now been replaced with one of pure grief and confusion. He had known Mike for years, he couldn't believe he was actually gone. The man was only three years older than himself for CHRIST SAKES! Finally composing himself as best he could, Shawn brought the phone back to his ear.

"Wha…What happened…I mean..how..How did he" Shawn hated himself for not being able to control his emotions better. Hell he couldn't even ask a question without shedding some tears. Damn it he was better than that…wasn't he?

"_All arrows point to murder on this one Shawn. The position of his body, the flower peddles left around his body creating a path from the main entrance to his bedroom all correlate with the…"_

"It can't be him Paul…I know...*ahem*…I know for a fact it can't be that son of a bitch!" Shawn violently interrupted the agony of losing his friend quickly gave way to sheer rage at the proposed perpetrator responsible for his untimely demise.

"_Spencer listen to me I know how this must be difficult for you…hell it's difficult for all of us…but facts are facts and the fact of the matter at hand is that every aspect of his murder conforms with Tom Donovan's Modus Operandi. However we have a working theory here that the killer is a copy cat…Hell he'd be the best damn copy cat killer this nation has ever seen". _The man on the other line interjected as he tried to shove some sense down his once great friends throat. Paul's voice had swiftly transitioned from spunky to comforting to a no-nonsense hard ass voice of reason and stability because lord knew that Shawn Spencer needed a voice of guidance and reason.

"You don't think…no…NO there's no way Jeff could be involved in this I mean come on, if it wasn't for him we would have never been able to stop Tom from continuing his sick and twisted ways." Shawn was speaking of Jeff Donovan, Tom's younger brother who had been coerced into cooperating with Tom's evil ways by means of his brothers threatening of his then girlfriend and future bride Mary and their daughter Jessica.

"_Shawn we found his wife beaten severely earlier this morning and Jeff's location is unknown at the moment. His probation just ended two days ago and his flight came in yesterday morning. He has the knowledge and the experience to commit the crimes but…"_

"But you don't actually believe he's the killer do you now?" The psychic finished his friend's trailing off, all the while a subtle grin formed upon his face at the idea that bureaucracy and 'by the book' cop work hadn't corrupted his friend.

"_Wipe that grin off your face Spencer and listen up because this case somehow found its way to city hall and landed directly on the mayors lap and now I've got to convince you to fly out here and investigate, you known he hasn't forgotten what you did for him. Probably still thinks he's indebted to you despite all those times you and I have told him otherwise". _

Shawn's grin had only evolved into a full-toothed smile with a level of brightness that could rival the sun. He had missed working with his friend all this time, and knowing that the mayor still ignored his every attempt at relieving him of the debt that Shawn felt was paid.

"Well Paul if he wants to think that he's in my debt after all these years then who are we to argue with him. But in all seriousness the mayor requested my presence?"

"_Don't be a smart-ass Shawn, and yes he did so I need an answer are you in or not?"_

Shawn sat there for a moment and let the gravity of the situation sink in along with the sudden uncomfortably quiet atmosphere that took residence within the Psych office. On the one hand he could fly out there and find closure in a case that had haunted him for the past six years as well as pay respects to a dear friend while clearing another in the process of procuring the true culprit from the ever mounting one-sided evidence facing Jeff Donovan whilst finally escaping this ever increasingly depressing and lonely mood that inhabited Santa Barbra in favor of a city filled with those who knew, trusted, and would always be there for him. On the other hand he could stay here, betray one of his closest friends, and wallow in self pity and loathing for another week or so and face a Jules that hated his guts for what he put her through…Yeah this was about as hard of a choice as when Neo took the red pill in the Matrix or when Ted Striker chose to fly in Airplane…wait that wasn't a hard choice…Well in any case Shawn…like Sophie…had made his choice.

"Paul you had me at 'Good' now when do I need to leave? I mean I need to pack my tooth brush and a fresh pair of underwear as well as fresh socks and…" Shawn would have continued on with his incessant ramblings but Paul had knew where this could have or more importantly would have ended and interrupted him right there.

"_Shawn the mayor sent a private plane up to fly to Santa Barbra to pick you up that should be arriving in abouuuutt…ohhhh…. two and a half maybe three hours so pack what you think you are going to need but I made sure that all that you require is on that plane." _Shawn could practically hear the smile in his old buddy's voice but settled on calling it his gleeful disposition. However a question nagged at the young psychic detectives mind.

"Paul you let the mayor sent a plane not knowing if I were to say yes or not…quite frankly I'm shocked you'd make such a gamble."

"_Let's just say he and I had faith that you'd make the right decision...Ness will pick you up when you arrive at the airport. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that he kept the 308 running for you though I must say Shawn, if Magnum knew how you treated that vehicle he would be ashamed." _

Shawn grinned at the thought of his protégé driving the vehicle the mayor had requisitioned for him in recognizing the already mentioned debt. Shawn couldn't wait to get there, why and how he put off visiting or making a return trip had confused him greatly but Shawn realized that Paul still being on the line wouldn't like to listen to pure nothingness for much longer.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, you had this whole 'M' thing from James Bond going for there, alas it was not meant to be I suppose. Well I'll let you go now I have to pack I mean I have a flight to catch and this is one plane I don't want to miss. It's been a pleasure Captain"

"_The only pleasure I see is that I'm getting the best damn Head Detective back on the streets again hehehe. Well I should let you get packing but still it is good to know you're coming back we have missed you here, Chicago just isn't the same with you Shawn." _The Captain replied with a tinge of nostalgia creeping into his voice making it sound as if the police officer had nearly been chocked up with the memories of the good times they shared.

"I have that effect on people, and cities, and the occasional petting zoo. Well I'll see you at two thirty, hell maybe we can grab a bite to eat when I get there, I'll buy." Shawn offered up before he let his former captain get back to whatever he had preoccupied himself with.

"_Uh-Huh when you say 'I'm buying' or 'I'll buy' I end up getting the bill."_

"Aw you remember that brings a tear to my eye." The younger man jested back chuckling halfway through the sentence.

"_Hardi-Freakin-Har Shawn you're a freaking riot you know that? You have packing to do and if I find you're not on that plane on time when it arrives so I help me there will be blood you go that Detective?" _Paul ordered trying to keep his voice from breaking down into a cacophony of laughs.

"Loud and clear Captain Crunch, fret not for your night in shining navy blue, and possibly a sky blue collared shirt armor is on the way." Shawn retorted with a humorous military tone that quickly delved into a medieval knight's voice.

"_Good, now that that's settled I have to go, because unlike some people I have paperwork to fill out because you can't just arrest a drug lord and his cohorts without filing a mountain of paper work the size of Everest so as the great Christopher Walken once said, 'I bid you a tootles'"_

"HAH! I knew I was rubbing off on you, just when I was beginning to lose you hope you go off and confirm it! WOOH! This is going to be the best trip evAH!" Shawn practically shouted into the phone only to deduce that Paul had hung up mid way through his proclamation as the dial tone had taken the place of his friend.

"Well that was rude…now then I need to get packing, hmmm I wonder what the weather is like in Chicago this time of year?" Shawn muttered to himself as he began to collect a few personal trinkets. Shawn grabbed the keys to the office as well as those to his prized Norton and reached to shut the lights off when he glanced over to the office phone. He wondered if he should let someone know that he would be heading out of town for the next few days. Well no one he knew was answering any form of communicational device so NAHHH!

Shawn proceeded to flip the light switch towards to the 'OFF' position and surprising even himself remembered to lock the door behind him before he left. 'Maybe all of Gus's rants finally got through to me' he thought as he climbed aboard his precious bike. His bike…that was another issue…who would take care of his bike. A mystery, a query, a hyperbole even…okay the last one sounded off but it still ended with the 'EE' sound despite the fact it clearly looked as if it needed to be pronounced as 'Hyper Bowl'. Ah ADD kicking in again…think whom could I leave the bike with? It would have to be someone I know would take care of it properly. Shawn knew who that someone was in an instant. McNab. Well now that that bridge was crossed, he needed to do some serious packing and with that Shawn ignited the engine to his precious Norton and sped off towards his apartment all the while thinking of how incredibly awesome this was gonna be.

**Chapter END**

**By the way those of you who will get a notification that I posted this story, relax I'm planning on picking up my Harry Potter story soon but this story just keeps horning in on it and well I just need to get it out of my head as it keeps developing all on its own. However for those of you who have no idea what any of this means…then well I hope you enjoyed it and if not…well…don't read it. But reviews are nice and helpful….ONLY if they contain nice and helpful stuff.**

**By the way this chapter was meant to be pretty short…the next one will probably be much longer and the same will be for nearly all of the other following chapters. Personally I believe this one is okay, but the other chapters will literally blow your mind's face offwell I hope they do anyways it's really all up to you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: "Is There Something I Should Know"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych…USA Network does. However I do own any characters that I create.**

Shawn Spencer rubbed his eyes after finally setting down the case file provided for him along with several other items as the four hours spent on the private plane to Chicago from Santa Barbara had proved most interesting. While there were little to no pictures or documents in regards to Melissa Donovan's beating, the CSI's had been able to provide ample amounts of information from Mike Jacobson's file. Rubbing his eyes Shawn stared out of the plane window, looking upon the ground below still shell shocked to learn that his former partner Mike Jacobson was actually dead. The man was like a brother to Shawn, well almost anyway seeing as Shawn knew Gus longer thus giving the latter an advantage over the former. Regardless, Mike was probably Shawn's second closest friend, and now after seven years of silence he'd finally departed this world.

Shawn was interrupted from his dark thoughts by the on board intercom, an announcement from the pilot informed the nostalgic detective that the plane would be landing shortly seeing as they had arrived twenty-five minutes early. Shawn took this opportunity to extricate himself from the seat and head over to the lavatory to give himself a once over before arriving in the windy city. Locking the door, Shawn set the box marked 'Shawn Spencer' on the sink and turned to the mirror and began to give himself a once over. Shawn wore a black blazer with a white collared shirt beneath leaving the top two buttons undone for posterity purposes. Looking down further Shawn began to adjust the badge attached to his belt that had been provided within the box containing some of his former attire. Moving over from the badge, Shawn picked up the two Chicago Police Department standard issue Glock 23 side arms and firmly placed them within their respective holsters located on his left and right side. Grabbing the walkie-talkie from within the cardboard box, Shawn could not help but stare at the communication device as it began to lead the young man down memory lane. Luckily the small plane hit a turbulent, which jarred the detective out of some not so friendly thoughts. Quickly clipping the device to his belt, Shawn continue to grab any thing else out side of the box that he deemed was necessary. Shawn could not help but feel a bit confused as he picked up a sunglass case with a tiny note attached.

Not bothering to read the note the 'psychic' detective cautiously opened the case unsure of what lay within only to find a very familiar pair of sunglasses, a very 'expensive' and familiar pair of sunglasses. Shawn looked down at the tiny note card before grabbing it up to read it.

"_Mike always said if anything were to happen to him that these needed to find their way back to you. After all, he always said that being a good detective depended on how cool you looked. –Paul"_

The sunglasses in question, a discontinued model of aviator brand sunglasses created by Oliver Peoples. Victory 55 silver with chrome sapphire, god they were beautiful. Shawn had always been jealous that Paul had managed to get his hands on a pair when he himself couldn't find anyone who had even heard of the brand. Looking up at the heavens through the ceiling of the plane, Shawn silently thanked his old pal for bestowing such a marvelous gift upon him and that he would not rest until the bastard that murdered him had been brought to justice, or left laying in a ditch to rot in the middle of nowhere, to Shawn either option worked perfectly fine. Setting the glasses aside for a moment, Shawn began to brush some stray lint off of his black slacks and re-tied his "Fancy-walking" shoes as he so aptly named them all those years ago. Do a brief hair check making sure that perfection had been maintained; Shawn gently grasped the shades and slowly donned them before giving one last glimpse into the mirror.

"_Damn I look good, How good? Mmmmm so good." _Shawn thought as he smiled at himself in the mirror. But before he could further inflate his ego, the pilots politely asked for the passengers' attention and requested that he return to his seat immediately and fasten his seatbelt as the aircraft would be starting its decent momentarily. Shawn shot himself one last grin before opening the lavatory door and returning to his seat.

When the exit doors of the aircraft finally opened Shawn couldn't help but grin at the first sight that lay before him. Leaning against a very familiar Ferrari 308 GTS was man who bore a slight resemblance to a young Emilio Estevez wearing a pair of Oakley's with a grin on his face. This was Shawn's old Protégé, Theodore 'Ted' Ness who was in no way related to the infamous Elliot Ness who successfully indicted Al Capone, a fact that Shawn always attributed to his young apprentice in the 'olden days' constantly making references to the movie The Untouchables going as far as to request that the press refer himself, Ted, Mike, and Paul as _The Untouchables. _It worked until the city commissioner got wind of it and ordered that Shawn cease his "silly antics". Shawn practically jogged over to the slightly younger detective and swooped him up in a bear hug.

"Ted it's so good to see you man, it's really been far too long since we've last spoken." Shawn said as he released the slightly startled but overall anxious detective. Ted couldn't help but smile at his mentor. The man truly hadn't changed a bit since he first met him, hell it'd been like eight years since he left the academy and had been assigned to Detective Spencer. Shawn had been the fastest graduate the academy had ever encountered, and had the top scores in all areas, including internal relations. He didn't know how that was possible seeing as he pissed off the old city commissioner more times than he could count. But still at first it was a little intimidating being assigned to one of the state's best detectives in nearly half a century.

"Well are you just going to stand there grinning like a fool or are you gonna tell me what's been happening around these parts." Shawn finished with a lazy grin and a slight southern drawl.

"Sorry, sir…uh…Shawn…I was just thinking back to the old days"

"Eh don't worry about it, happens to the best of us.

With that Ted handed over the keys to Shawn proceeded to slide across the hood of the pristine vehicle and land perfectly on the other side. "You have to teach me how to do that someday man!"

"All in good time Ted, all in good time now hop in we have a case to solve" Shawn said as he entered the expensive automotive machine before turning the key to hear the roar of the 3.0 liter V8 engine. _God I've missed that sound, I've missed this town come to think of it, makes me wonder if I was such a good idea ever leaving." _Shawn thought as he sped down the run way hammering the pedal to the floorboard before quickly down gearing and making a sharp turn off of the tarmac and onto a road leading to the interstate. Just listening to that engine pure brought back so many memories of all the past adventures he had with Ted and Mike. Racing Mike to crime scenes and winning but only to be rewarded with a chewing out from the 'then' chief of police for engaging in useless shenanigans, ah yes those were the good times indeed.

Look over towards his mentor, Ted couldn't help but notice that the reinstated Head Detective looked pensive almost nostalgic even. It was good to have him back really, Chicago just hadn't been the same after he left, cases began to pile up, Mike began to envelope himself in work, Paul's promotion to chief practically ruined any chances of the two to hang out once and a while to catch up on old times. It was a shame that it took a death of a dear friend to bring back another dear friend. However Ted knew that as long as Shawn was here who ever was responsible for this dastardly deed would have hell to pay, for the Shawn Spencer he knew always got his man in the end. Hmm now why did that sound like a reference to some old cowboy movie, Ted had no idea but alas he shook his head to break that train of thought before turning his focus towards his old partner.

"So you never did tell me where you were living for all these years now." Ted began as he tried to spark a conversation.

"I actually returned back to my roots, Santa Barbara CA!" Shawn replied as he proceeded to overtake another vehicle on the road.

"So what do you do, well did you do, are doing…you get the point." Ted said a little flustered and a bit embarrassed that he still couldn't keep his cool around the man who literally taught him all that he needed to be a great detective.

"I work as a private consultant for the Santa Barbara Police Department with my best friend since childhood Gus."An awkward silence filled the car as Ted had no idea how to respond. Going over a list of topics to ask Shawn about, the young detective narrowed his options down to an important select few but before he could ask another question Shawn beat him to the punch.

"I assume Jeff and his wife still live in the same apartment right, because if not then I have no idea where the hell I'm going."

"Yes they sure do."

"Good because I was getting a little worried."

"Hey speaking of wives, has the great Detective Shawn Spencer found a girl that can quell his enormous intellect and handle his massive ego all at once, a special someone that will miss him while he's back in Chicago fighting bad guys and saving the world from tyranny". Ted asked with a sly grin on his face chuckling as the thought of a super hero comic based on Shawn Spencer entered his mind. The look of sadness and guilt that passed over his mentor's face put and end to the chuckling and eradicated the grin from his face.

"Well no one really knows I'm what I'm doing here, but I did let one person know where I was going so that latter part is out of the question entirely. As for a 'special someone' there is this girl…" Shawn trailed off not bothering to finish the sentence as he proceeded to accelerate the vehicle up to eighty miles per hour while a look of pure focus came about him. He really didn't want to talk about recent events, or talk about his decision to with hold the location of his whereabouts from his circle of closest friends, but then again this was Ted Ness and he had a right to know what his partner had been up to the past seven years, even if it pained the elder of the two Detective to mention it.

"Well does this mystery girl have a name?" Ted inquired as he gave his partner a curious gaze.

"Yeesss…her name is Juliet O'Hara, but I call her Jules." Shawn relied with a sudden dreamy look appearing on his face. Nearly ramming the car in front them, Shawn shook himself out of his personal reverie and swerved around the 'slow' vehicle and proceeded to accelerate even more so than normal itching to get to the crime scene as soon as possible.

"…And you didn't bother to tell her, or anyone that you were leaving for good ole Chicago? I mean come on Shawn, from that lovesick puppy look you were giving me just now it's apparent to me that you obviously have amorous feelings towards this girl. I mean you don't think she and this Gus friend of yours are going to notice you're gone at all, you are pretty impressionable after all." Ted stated as a matter of fact shrugging his shoulders has he looked over Jeff Donovan's case file.

Shawn didn't want to acknowledge that maybe not leaving a message to Gus, his dad, Juliet, or even Lassie was a bad idea because, in all seriousness, he was a little hurt that none of them seemed to have the time for him when he needed it, but when they needed him it was always Shawn who had to adjust his busy schedule for his "friends and family" or it was always Shawn that was being put down either by his father or Lassiter and quite frankly after having been dumped by Abigail, Shawn felt that he was in the right and that his decision to not make them privy to the knowledge of his departure from Santa Barbara was completely justified. Therefore the words that came out of his mouth might as well have been coming straight from the bible.

"Nope…they probably won't even know I'm gone." Shawn then turned his attention back to the road and began to weave back and forth in between lanes over taking the fellow drivers on the road in hopes that maybe they would arrive at the crime scene faster and that something would be there that would lead him to the killer of his partner Mike because deep down in his gut Shawn believed that the person who beat Melissa Donovan and Mike Jacobson were one in the same. Shawn also held the belief that that one person was NOT Jeff Donovan, for the 'psychic' detective found it a tad too suspicious that not only had the timing been perfect, but the method of murder and evidence against him were so strong that the Department would more or less have to charge him with both murder in the first degree and attempted murder. To Shawn it all seemed planned, too perfectly orchestrated even…if Shawn didn't know better he could've sworn he'd handled case like this back when he was on the force, or at least had read up on a case like this. Still Shawn needed evidence to back up his hunch, and if one thing was certain, Shawn Spencer would find his proof.

_Five Days Later…_

The Santa Barbara Police Department had been a buzz working around the clock to find their missing Psychic detective. It had been three days ever since the department had discovered that the young consultant had gone missing. Chief Vick wasted no time in launching a full blown investigation to determine the fate of the young man, devoting every available resource to this massive undertaking. To her surprise there hadn't been so much as a single complain when the chief had announced that finding Shawn Spencer had been a top priority. The psychic had touched everybody in the department over the past four years, and each officer while overlooking the shenanigans that he'd put the department through, each had realized how important the psychic detective was to keeping the bad guys off the street all the while making sure everybody had fun doing so. In fact many officers on the force had realized over the past three days that the psychic had become a part of the family.

No one shared those feelings in the department more so than the head detective himself, Carlton Lassiter. Not that he would ever admit it aloud, Carlton had always felt a sort of brotherly connection with the seemingly idiotic psychic. In fact despite the fact he had been missing the obscure eighties references and witty insults that personified the psychic detective despite the fact that he had been declared missing for little more than three days. Finding dead end one after another after another was beginning to wear him down and he could do nothing but sigh and put his face in his wands silently praying to whatever god that maybe listening that the psychic detective is alright.

Juliet O'Hara couldn't help but watch as her partner sighed in defeat whilst putting his hands in his head almost as if he were declaring to the world that Shawn might as good as dead at this point. Turning back to her computer, the junior detective couldn't help but shed a few tears of guilt as she recalled every time she had simply stared at her phone as Shawn called possibly for help as his kidnappers were in the process of capturing and or torturing him. Placing her head in her hands, Juliet silently wept at the fact that the man she had fallen in love with could very well be laying in a ditch somewhere in the middle of a dessert while his murderers got off scot free. Slamming her fist down on the desk in front of her, Juliet shook herself out of the weeping episode that overtook her and proceeded to read up on reports in regards to all outside police detectives in hopes of finding a viable lead.

Meanwhile…

Officer Buzz McNab waltzed into the Santa Barbara Police Department with a smile on his face and a pineapple slurpee in his hands as his medical leave had finally expired last night. Slurping up the pineapple juicy-ness, Buzz hadn't noticed the gloomy moods of the officers as he made his way up the steps and into the office. However, the depressing atmosphere hit him full force as he made his way through the threshold and into the center of the bustling police department. Watching in confusion as every officer had practically jogged around him with papers in hand shouting across the room at other officers, Buzz simply sucked the slurped his slurpee through the straw scanning the room until he spotted junior detective Juliet O'Hara with dried tears on her face looking deeply focused but heartbroken all at once. Buzz wanted to know just what had caused all of the commotion within the office along with the sadness of one of his favorite friends, so he quickly made his way over to her desk.

"Hey Detective O'Hara, is there something going on here?" He asked innocently before quickly returning to his slurpee.

"What? Oh, hi Buzz how are you feeling?" She asked as the younger officer shook her out of her doom and gloom mindset.

"Oh much better, and I picked up a pineapple smoothie this morning, you have to try it" Buzz replied with a smile on his face, holding out the delicious snack, wiggling it as he offered it up to the junior detective.

"_Pineapples, Shawn loved pineapples" _Juliet thought as the dried up tears upon her face gave way to fresh new ones caused by the reminiscent thoughts of Santa Barbara's resident psychic detective. Feelings of guilt and anger directed towards her resurfaced as she simply laid her face down on her desk letting the tears flow from her eyes onto the files that contained dead ends in regards to the search for Shawn Spencer.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Detective O'Hara it's going to be alright." Buzz said as he moved around the desk putting down his slurpee to wrap his hands around the junior detective shoulders to try and quell the body racking sobs that had completely taken over her body. "Now why don't you tell me what's going on, and hey who knows, maybe I can help". Buzz said with a wide bright smile upon his face.

"You…you mean you don't know?" Juliet replied as she brought tissues up to her eyes, to wipe away the fresh tears and running mascara.

"Don't know what?" He asked, confusion taking hold of his once jolly mood.

"Buzz…Shawn been missing for three days now. No one's seen or heard anything from him. He tried calling me about a week ago, but I ignored his calls because I didn't know what to say and now I...I…" Juliet couldn't finish explaining to the naïve officer in front of her as overwhelming sadness enveloped the young blonde.

"What are you talking about, Shawn's fine." Buzz proclaimed loudly as the look of worry gave way to a great big happy toothed smile.

"What…how can you possibly know that McNab!" Lassiter shouted as he marched his way over towards Juliet's desk, seeing as he had overheard the young officer's declaration.

Looking like a deer in the head lights Buzz quickly grabbed his slurpee and proceeded to drink up the pineapple goodness as nearly every officer in the room had turned their eyes on him. The young officer hadn't noticed that a very concerned, very angry Chief Karen Vick.

"Officer McNab, if you have any information, any AT ALL in regards to Shawn Spencer I expect you to relinquish it, do I make myself clear?" The Chief all but shouted at the child like officer, her patience had been wearing increasingly thin as the days had worn on. The chief had come to think of the younger Spencer as a son that she had never had, and as a son she would be damned if anyone or anything were step in the way of the safe return of any family member.

Buzz turned on his heel to face the Chief of police as he slurped down the remains of the drink that had made him happy not but five minutes ago. His eyes widened, looking around the room to for reassurance that he wouldn't be hurt for revealing such information. Alas all the young officer could read from the faces around him was complete and utter exhaustion coupled with a glimmer of hope that perhaps the psychic detective was alright and would be returning to them soon.

'What I mean is…um...heh…Shawn came to me about a week ago. He gave me a 'get well soon' pineapple and handed me a hundred bucks saying that he would be in Chicago for a while handling a case." Buzz began as the whole department held looks of shock upon their faces as the Chief stood their baffled but still focused as she motioned for him to continue. "I asked him why he gave me a hundred bucks, and he said that it was for watching his motorcycle while he was gone. Then we played Xbox for a little bit, while he waited for his cab to pick him up. Then he just left." Buzz finished as the entire office let out a sigh of relief and commenced to shake hands and or hug at the news that the resident psychic detective was alright, and cheers were heard throughout the office.

Karen just stood in front of Officer McNab feeling utterly dumbfounded. Here they were searching high and low for any trace of Shawn for nearly three days and just now they find out that not only had Shawn been gone for a week now, but that all they had to do was ask Officer McNab some questions. It all seemed so obvious now…well not all of it, but at least the department had a lead on the younger Spencer. Chief Vick meanwhile couldn't help but observe the reactions of her two top detectives to this elating turn of events. Lassiter had a lopsided grin on his face, probably relieved to hear that the young psychic was undoubtedly alive and well. Karen always overlooked the constant bickering between the two and saw their relationship for what it really had been, an older to younger brother relationship.

O'Hara looked as if she were about to perform cartwheels and summersaults all the while cry tears of joy as the news of Shawn's location reached her ears. Observing Juliet's and Shawn's interactions with one another had been much more entertaining than any soap opera she'd ever watched. Watching the two dance around their feelings for so long, had begun to drive the chief nearly insane. She was surprised to find out that Henry had felt the same way when he watched his son talk about the junior detective and brag about her 'mad skills' and good looks. Both of the seasoned policemen were a little shocked to learn that Shawn had begun to seriously date someone else that was until the whole incident with Yin ruined the relationship. Still, maybe this was the nudge that those two needed to get their acts together and finally get together. Speaking of Henry and getting acts together…

"O'Hara, Lassiter, call up Mister's Spencer and Guster and let them know we have a new lead." Karen ordered as she watched the two detectives immediately set off for their desks. "Oh and Detectives I want you to tell them that you four will be on a plane to Chicago in three hours so you better get packing." The chief finished as she watched a thousand watt smile overtake the junior detective, a smile that was contagious as the Chief couldn't help but smile herself as she watched the officers around her move with peps in their steps as she made her way over to her office.

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I started typing the first half of the chapter before I had some surgery done so I haven't exactly been able to type a whole lot but I am getting better so umm…yeah. I should be posting another chapter within the next week. But anyway I want to know what you guys think of this chapter…better…worse…reviews work wonders…but if they are overtly negative like the Jerry Maguire is for the most part, then do not bother to do anything but send me a PM.**

**Chapter Three: Right Into The Danger Zone**


End file.
